Ciz'loikki
' Ciz'loikki', also known as Tizzikkin and Frontier respectively, was a borderworld that was located between the Second Human Empire and the rest of the Multiverse, it became the site of a conflict between the Second Human Empire (whoms Government wished to be left alone, knowning full well that they may enter their space if one of the other factions takes it), the Alliance of Nations, the Axis of Empires, the Coalition of Independent States, the Dark Collective; and five other independent factions, though it should be noted that their are five mercenary bands that are hired by the Allies, Axis and Coalition have come to the planet as well, such as the CryNet Enforcement & Local Logistics (Allies), Blackwatch (Axis) and the Blue Suns, the Blood Pack, and Eclipse (Coalition), also, at the same time that the conflict was going on, the eight factions also fought against the planet's native inhabitants, refer to as simply as "The Locals" Surface Underground Areas controlled Second Human Empire Alliance of Nations Axis of Empires Coalition of Independent States Dark Collective Kreisau Circle Cerberus Dalek Cybermen Eldar People involved Second Human Empire * High General Sin'ooni Eln'koona: *High Admiral Yi'nin Kil'zia: *General Viz'son Fil Coi'nni: *General Cil'li Volu'kii: *General Fizo'killo Soo'nii: *Admiral Econ'lonn Vil'kii: *Admiral Elonz'zinkk Fil Koo'li: *Admiral Ali'lik Oni'kil: *Colonel Rii'yii Biz'zoonia: *Private Bii'zi Ko'li: *Major Jio'lii Nil'kol: *Pilot Cill'noo Tilli'evel: *Pilot Vizz'loo Milz'kin: *Private Ril'nol Diz'nolik: Alliance of Nations * Commander Natasha Shepard * Commander Ivan Shepard * Dr./Commender Roman Shepard * Commander Jeffrey Sinclair * Commander Cody * Admiral Gial Ackbar * Admiral Terrance Hood * Admiral James T. Kirk * General James Solomon * General Tyrande Whisperwind * General Jonathan J. O'Neill * General Richard Prescott * Officer Anya Stroud * Smuggler Han Solo * Smuggler Kyle Katarn * Ghost Operative Nova Terra * Lieutenant Allison Jakes * Captain BJ Blazkowicz * Captain Jason Narville * Captain Joseph Capelli * Colonel Roy Campbell * Colonel Jan Templar * Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi * Commissar Sebastian Yarrick * Corporal Kit Brinny * Corporal Fergus Reid * Pilot Wedge Antilles * Private Probst Wyatt III Axis of Empires * Count Dooku * Commander Orlock * General Heinrich Himmler * Commander Oleg Vodnik * Darth Vader (Viau Anakin Skywalker) * Maya "Echo" Visari * Admiral Malvolio Portius * Hans Grosse * Colonel Mael Radec * Admiral Firmus Piett * Derrial Book * Darius * Wolfgang Statz * Asajj Ventress * Martok * General Grevious * High General Vililus Xillonnikki: * Dr. Xinnikkine Vil Vilooikkii: * General Tizzioulia Cilivikki: * Supreme Commander Xanatos (James McWilliams): * Colonel Fizzikki Liwini: * High Admiral Alline Kilzoniz: * Admiral Zilinil Vil Xiliania: * Overwatch Unit 9971182295 (Alec Lawson): * Overwatch Unit 1178817722891 (Alice Lawson): Coalition of Independent States * Warboss Gorgutz 'ead Unter * Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner * Succubus Lelith Hesperax * Crime Lord Tyber Zann * Duras, Son of Jarod * Urai Fen * Silri * Amita * Pagan Min * Elara * General Oklerf Houzzhein * Warboss Grimskull * G'Kar * Immortan Joe * Ru'afo * IG-88 Dark Collective *Dr. Til'zion Ki'ooni: *Dr. Hiz'cilo Ziz'kine: Kreisau Circle * Caroline Becker * Kessler * Erik Engle * Hans Schmidt * Max Hass * Lilith * Klaus Kreutz * Set Roth * Annette Krause Cerberus * Kai Leng * Miranda Lawson * Eva Core * IIIusive Man * Oleg Petrovsky * Paul Grayson Dalek Empire * Dalek Emperor * Dalek Supreme Cybermen Collective * Cyber-Leader Eldar * Farseer Idranel * Autarch Kayleth * Farseer Taldeer * Macha * Jain Zar * Yriel * Maugan Ra * Eldrad Ulthran History Second Human Civil War "Left to rot" Rediscreavy Ciz'loikki Conflict Category:Planets